Why
by Levi's Red Lolicon Tomato
Summary: (name) adalah seorang anak kelas 2 SMP yang sering dibully kakak kelasnya. Suatu hari ketika dia sedang dibully kakak kelasnya datang seorang laki-laki untuk menolongnya. siapakah dia?
1. Chapter 1

_Halo! Ini adalah fanfiction pertama aku jadi maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, ga ngena, dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan grammar sama ke OOC an tokoh, sekarang selamat membaca. -author_

Chapter 1

 _Reader P.O.V_

"(l/n)" panggil (random name). "(l/n)?" "(L/N)!" teriak (random name)

Aku segera terbangun dari lamunanku dan menjawab (random name) "ada apa?"

"Ckckck... Akhir akhir ini kau jadi sering melamun, ayo pulang yang lain sudah pulang, dan sekolah juga sudah kosong"kata (random name).

Aku melihat kesekitar kelasku, sepi, tampaknya sekolah sudah benar benar kosong.

Sejak pindahnya (best friend name) ke (nama negara) aku jadi lebih sering melamun entah memikirkan apa, dan ini sudah 2 tahun ku alami.

"iya, tunggu aku selesai memberskan alat tulisku dulu" jawabku sambila memebereskan barang barangku.

"ok, aku akan menunggu mu didepansekolah" kata (random name).

'apa aku benar benar lebih sering melamun sekarang?' pikirku

-Time Skip-

"ayo kita pulang" kataku samil berjalan pulang.

"ayo"jawab (random name).

Sepanjang jalan kita bercengkrama dengan riang sampai aku teringat oleh buku catatanku yang tertinggal idsekolah, lebih tepatnya dikolong mejaku.

"ahh... Buku catatanku tertinggal!" kataku dengan hampir berteriak.

"aku akan menemanimu" kata (random name)'

"tidak, tidak apa apa, aku akan baik baik sama" tolak ku. Akupun berputar arah dan berlari menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku dan melihat kekolong mejaku.

"ini dia" kataku sambil tersenyum lega.

Setelah aku mengambil buku itu aku pun pulang.

Tapi, nampaknya ini bukan hari keberuntunganku, aku bertemu dengan sekumpulan senpaiku yang sering membully ku.

"berikan uang sakumu" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" jawabku dengan tenang.

"kau masih belum mengerti juga" kata senpai mu sambil mencoba uuntuk memukulmu.

Aku memejamkan mata, menunggu perasaan sakit yang akan terasa dipipiku nanti, tapi namppaknya aku tidak sesial itu hari ini, seorang laki laki datang dan berkata "apa yang kalian sedang lakukan! Lepaskan dia!"

"kenapa kami harus mengikuti perkataanmu?"jawab bully itu.

"kalau tidak aku akan memberitahukan guru soal ini" katanya sambil menunjukan foto senpai yang membullyku sedang mencoba untuk memukulku.

Takut dengan foto itu senpai yang sedari tadi membullyku melepaskanku dansegera pergi.

Akupun terjatuh lemah tak berdaya ke tanah, tenagaku hilang. Sudah 1 tahun aku dan hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengan kegelapan ini.

Lalu laki laki yang tadi menolong ku menghampiriku, ia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku, seorang senpai? Atau kouhai?

"apzkah kau baik baik saja?"tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku bangun dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi mukanya.

"terima kasih, aku baik baik saja, ini tidak seberapa dibanding biasanya" jawabku sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

"oh ya, namaku Takao Kazunari aku dikelas 3" katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku (l/n) (f/n), aku dikelas 2, jadi kau adalah senpaiku" jawabmu membalas senyumannya.

"apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanyanya lagi.

"sepertinya ya" jawabku sambil melihat ke arah kakiku.

"kalau begitu ayo!" katanya dengan riang.

"kemana lagi kalau bukan mengantarmu pulang?" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang sama dengan ketika ia bertanya pertama kalinya kepada ku.

'Nampaknya sekarang aku mulai mendapatkan sedikit cahaya harapan'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

'Nampaknya sekarang aku mulai mendapatkan sedikit cahaya harapan'.

.

.

Takao P.O.V

Aku terbaring diatas tempat tidurku, memikirkan apa yang sore tadi aku lakukan.

 _Flashback start_

" _apa yang kalian sedang lakukan! Lepaskan dia!" teriak ku._

" _kenapa aku harus mengikuti perkataanmu?" jawabnya._

" _kalau tidak aku akan memberitahukan guru soal ini"ancamku_

 _Flashback end_

"huft" aku menghela napas

'apa yang ada dipikiranku tadi sore sampai aku melakukan hal itu'

 _Flashback start_ (iya flashback lagi)

" _apa kau baik baik saja?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan._

" _terima kasih, aku baik baik saja, ini tidak seberapa dibanding biasanya" jawabnya sambil menerima uluran tanganku._

' _ini tidak seberapa? Kalau begitu bagaimana biasanya?' pikirku sambil melihat ketubuh mungilnya yang terluka._

" _oh ya, namaku Takao Kazunari, sekarang aku ada dikelas 3" kataku memperkenalkan diri._

" _namaku (l/n) (f/n), aku dikelas 2, jadi kau adalah senpaiku" jawabnya sambil membalas senyumanku._

" _apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanyaku lagi._

" _sepertinya ya"jawabnya._

" _kalau begitu ayo" kataku._

" _kemana?" tanyanya, tampaknya keheranan._

" _kemana lagi kalau bukan mengantarmu pulang?" jawabku_

 _Flashback end_

"*chuckles* gadis yang menarik" gumamku sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurku.

Reader P.O.V

Sejak hari itu aku dan Takao senpai jadi sering bertemu, entah itu di atap ketika jam makan siang atau diperjalan menuju rumah setelah sekolah selesai.

Disaat jam makan siang biasanya aku pergi ke atap untuk memakan bekalku bersama senpai, kami biasanya membicarakan keseharian kami atau hanya sekedar bercanda.

Aku senang menceritakan Takao senpai tentang keseharianku, ia adalah pendengarr yang baik, ketika aku menceritakan kisahku ekspresi bosan tak pernah terlukiskan di mukanya, apapun ceritanya senpai pasti akan mendengarkannya dengan baik, kadang kadang senpai juga memberikan saran pada ku bila aku tidak tahu harus apa.

Karena jarak rumah kami yang tidak jau setiap hari Takao senpai selalu mengantarku pulang kerumah yang berarti para bully itu tidak bisa menghampiriku begitu saja.

Tidak ada orang yang berhasil membuatku tertawa setelah (best friend name) pergi, kecuali Takao senpai.

.

.

'aku tak pernah seterbuka ini ke orang lain selain (best friend name)'

.

.

.

'Takao Kazunari'

.

.

.

.

.

'aku rasa dia spesial'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _: Hello semuanya! Ai disini, setelah beberapa lama gak update, Ai minta maaf, jujur selama ini aku dapet writer block dan bingung pengen lanjutin ceritanya gimana dan internet akhir-akhir ini gak bisa diajak kompromi, jadi gak bisa update cepet cepet. Chapter ini kayaknya cuma filler aja, jadi mohon maaf karena chapter ini pendek banget, like what i said before "this is only a filler"._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this chapter..._

Chapter 3

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Takao Kazunari'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _aku rasa dia spesial'_

Reader's P.O.V

"(Y/N) Chaan!" panggil Takao Senpai dari belakangku, dengan suara yang sama kencangnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Takao Sen-" kataku juga dengan seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini agak berbeda karena serangan pelukan mendadak dari belakang yang sudah pasti dimilik oleh Takao Senpai.

"T-Takao Senpai, a-ada a-apa?" kataku dengan sedikit blushing (Author : Ehehehehe kawaii ne~ ^^~), Aku memang belum terbiasa dengan sifat Takao Senpai yang lumayan (baca : sangat) ceria dan pelukan-pelukannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukan (Y/n) Chan" jawab Takao Senpai yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dengan menyertai senyuman khasnya yang sangat ceria.

"Senpai kita bertemu setiap hari, jadi apa alasanmu untuk merindukan ku?" tanyaku dengan polos.

"Emmm... Mungkin aku menyukaimu?" jawabnya dengan asal sambil berdiri dan berjalan kedepanku.

"Eh... T-takao S-senpai! A-apa yang kau maksud itu!" kataku dengan muka blushing dan sedikit terbata-bata karena perkataannya tadi.

"Hahaha... Maafkan aku (Y/n) Chan, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi apa kau tahu betapa imutnya mukamu ketika kau sedang blush?" katanya meminta maaf sekaligus mengejek atau memujiku aku tidak tahu kata-kata yang mana yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan kalimat kedua itu.

"Huwaaa... Sudah cukup Senpai! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini!" kataku sambil mengejar Takao Senpai yang sudah mulai berlari ketika ia selesai mangucapkan kata-katanya tadi.

'Tampaknya aku akan mengejarnya sampai bel istirahat selesai lagi' ucapku dalam hati.

* * *

 **Anonim-san13 :** Terima kasih untuk sarannya^^. Ai emang masih belajar soal tanda baca, jadi yaa... _You know lah.._. Banyak salahnya. Nah.. Kalau soal bestfriend atau random name, Ai memang belum biasa (dan belum jago) dengan menamai karakter, jadi biar gampang di FF ini Ai milih untuk gak pake OC. _By the way_ terima kasih udah mau kasih saran untuk FF yang masih agak kacau ini^^.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Huwaaa... Sudah cukup Senpai! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini!" kataku sambil mengejar Takao Senpai yang sudah mulai berlari ketika ia selesai mangucapkan kata-katanya tadi._

' _Tampaknya aku akan mengejarnya sampai bel istirahat selesai lagi' ucapku_

 _dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Takao's P.O.V.

"Kerja bagus semuanya! Aku tunggu kalian besok setelah sekolah untuk latihan!" kata kapten tim basket.

Dari jauh aku melihat (y/n)-Chan sedang berbicara kepada guru pembimbing dari klub basket disekolah ku (A/n : (y/n) itu kaya Momoi assisten/manager dari klub basket). Tampaknya dia dimarahi lagi karena lupa untuk mencatat pengeluaran terakhir klub.

"(Y/n)-Chan" panggilku setelah guru itu pergi.

"Ada apa Takao-Senpai?" tanyanya sambil memberikanku sebotol air.

"Terima kasih, oh ya tunggu aku didepan sekolah, jangan tinggalkan aku" jawabku sambil memberikan _wink_ kepadanya.

"Iya, aku mengerti' katanya sambil memberikan _pout_ kepada ku.

~Time Skip~

"Takao-Senpaii!" aku melihat (Y/n) berteriak sambil menggerakkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Takao-Senpai, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku" jawabku sambil meangacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oh ya, pastikan kalau kau datang ke pertandingan basketku nanti ya,aku ingin memberitahukan mu sesuatu" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberitahuku sekarang?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Karena aku ingin memberitahumu nanti' jawabku santai.

"Takao-Senpai!" katanya dengan nada manja sambil memukulku dengan pelan.

"Hahaha.. Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin memberitahumu nanti, oke?" kataku menenangkannya sambil berjalan pulang.

~Time Skip~

(Y/n)'s P.O.V.

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan Takao-Senpai, antara sekolahku dan SMP Teiko. Setelah hari itu aku dan Takao-Senpai tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Kami hanya bertemu disaat latihan yang tambah padat karena pertandingan sebentar lagi akan datang.

Tadi pagi Takao-Senpai mengirim SMS kepadaku, katanya ia ' _sampai jumpa nanti dipertandingan^^'_

' _sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia katakan'_ pikirku selama mepersiapkan diriku untuk pergi.

~Time Skip~

Takao's P.O.V.

"Hei! Apakah (Y/n) sudah datang?" tanyaku kepada seorang manager klub basket.

"(Y/n)? Dia katanya akan datang nanti Senpai" jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih" kataku.

"Takao! Ayo, kau main di babak pertamakan?" Panggil seorang temanku.

"Oh! Iya tunggu aku!" "teriak ku menjawab panggilannya.

' _Lawanku kali ini adalah SMP Teiko, sekolah dari Kiseki No Sedai aku tidak boleh lengah_ ' pikirku dalam hati.

' _Tunggu aku (Y/n)-Chan, aku akan menang'_ pikirku lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

' _Lawanku kali ini adalah SMP Teiko, sekolah dari Kiseki No Sedai aku tidak boleh lengah' pikirku dalam hati._

' _Tunggu aku (Y/n)-Chan, aku akan menang' pikirku lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 5

Takao's P.O.V.

Ini sudah _quarter_ ketiga, kekalahan timku sudah mutlak, tidak adalagi harapan, teman-teman setimku sudah pasrah dan menunggu pertandingan ini berakhir, tetapi entah mengapa aku masih saja mencoba menyemangati timku.

Peluit penanda _quarter_ ini berakhir berbunyi. Timku pun masuk ke _locker room_ kami.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita bersemangat lagi dan melawan _Kiseki No Sedai!"_ kataku menyemangati rekan-rekanku.

' _Ayolah semuanya! Bahkan (Y/n) belum datang, paling tidak sampai dia datang, hanya sampai saat itu saja, ayolah_ ' kataku dalam hati.

"Takao.." aku mendengar suara kapten ku.

"Apa kau bodoh?" katanya lagi.

"SEJAK AWAL! BAHKAN SEJAK AWAL KITA SEHARUSNYA TIDAK BERHARAP UNTUK MENANG!" Teriaknya membuatku kaget.

"TIDAK! DIAWAL KITA MASI-"

BRAKK!

Teriakanku terputus oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

"Takao-Senpai! (Y/n)... (Y/n)..." kata seorang manager lain selain (Y/n)-Chan.

"A-ada apa dengan (Y/n)-Chan?" tanyaku dengan suara bergemetar.

"(Y/n)... Dia Kecelakaan" jawabnya.

"A-apa? (Y-Y/n)-Chan?" Seketika badanku lemas mendengarnya, aku terjatuh karena tidak bisa mempercayainya.

' _(Y/n)... (Y/n)...'_ entah kenapaaku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain (Y/n) pada saat itu.

"Semuanya bersiap! _Quarter_ keempat akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" kata pelatihku, tetapi dalam kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa bermain.

Tubuhku berjalan kearah lapangan dengan lemah, tatapanku kosong, seperti tidak ada harapan, tidak, aku memang sudah tidak punya harapan.

'(Y/n)... Bodoh... Bodoh... Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya dari kemarin' isakku dalam hati.

Tanpa kusadari aku mulai menangis, aku membiarkan semua lawanku melewatkanku.

'Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya sejak hari itu'

'Aku menyukaimu'

 _-Flashback-_

Your P.O.V.

Aku berjalan dipinggir jalan menuju stadion dimana Takao-Senpai bertanding. Sepanjang jalan aku mempunyai firasat buruk, entah apa itu.

'Aku sudah mengunci pintu, membawa handphone, catatan klub basket, kas klub, apa firasat buruk itu?' pikirku sambil menyebrangi jalan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah truk dengan kecepatan cepat datang ke arahku. Tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Aku merasakan truk itu menabrak tubuhku dengan kencang, tubuhku terlempar 'Inikah firasat buruk itu?' pikirku pada saat tubuhku terlempar

"Maafkan aku Takao-Senpai" kataku perlahan ketika aku terjatuh.

'Maafkan aku tidak bisa datang' kataku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mataku dengan tenang, merelakan semuanya.

~ _Time Skip~_

Suara gemericik hujan terdengar dari dalam rumah duka yang penuh dengan murid-murid SMP dan gurunya. Suasana sedih menyelimuti bangunan itu, karena pada hari itu terdapat seorang murid yang ingin dimakamkan, (Y/n) (L/n), murid kelas 8-1, meninggalkan dunia ini kemarin sore. Semua orang nampaknya sudah merelakan kepergiannya, kecuali satu orang.

.

.

.

Takao

.

.

Kazunari

.

.

.

.

Takao masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian _kouhai_ tersayangnya, matanya sembap karena terlalu banyak menangis yang tak berakhir-akhir, bahkan sampai sekarang masih belum berakhir, karena penyesalannya.

Penyesalannya karena terlambat mengatakan perasaannya,

Penyesalannya karena menyuruhnya untuk datang dihari itu,

Penyesalannya karena membiarkan dia tertabrak truk itu,

Penyesalannya karena 'membunuhnya'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Ending

_Takao masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian kouhai tersayangnya, matanya sembap karena terlalu banyak menangis yang tak berakhir-akhir, bahkan sampai sekarang masih belum berakhir, karena penyesalannya._

 _Penyesalannya karena terlambat mengatakan perasaannya,_

 _Penyesalannya karena menyuruhnya untuk datang dihari itu,_

 _Penyesalannya karena membiarkan dia tertabrak truk itu,_

 _Penyesalannya karena 'membunuhnya'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ending

 _1 year later_

Takao's P.O.V.

"Maafkan aku (Y/n)-Chan..." kataku didepan makamnya sambil menaruh sebuket bunga kesukaaanya.

"Maafkan aku..." kataku lagi sambil mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku telah membunuhmu..." kataku sambil menaruh kepalaku diatas batu nisannya dan terisak kencang.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.." kataku lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidak berani mengatakannya hari itu!" Isakku.

"Aku..."

"Aku.. Minta maaf..."

"Aku minta maaf telah membunuhmu..."

"Aku tau kesalahanku tidak bisa dimaafkan..."

"Tapi..."

"Tolong maafkan aku.."

Tangisku pecah sekali lagi disaat itu. Aku tidak berapa banyak orang yang menganggapku gila dan menertawakanku, karena yang aku ingin hanyalah engkau untuk menerima cintaku dan memaafkanku, hanya itu saja...

Tapi kenapa Tuhan _berkehendak beda_?

Kenapa Ia harus _membunuhnya_?

Tak bisakah Ia _membunuhku_ saja?

Atau bisakah Ia _tidak perlu_ membunuhnya?

Karena hanya dengan _melihatnya dari jauh, aku.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Merasa tenang..._

 _Tapi, kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Why?_

 **A/n :** Halo semua.. Selesai juga akhirnya FF pertama ku:v makasih untuk kalian yang udah baca dari awal^^ Ciao~


End file.
